An old heart
by Fallenheart1989
Summary: The witches died out long ago or so everyone thought what happens when the Cullens along with a new family member Adam come across a lone witch can love be ignited in the old witches heart? or has the years alone broken her beyond repair.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters related to Twilight they are purely from the mind of their creator Stephanie Meyer.

I sat waiting for the class to start oh how I wished to turn back the clock to when magic was not hidden these children knew nothing of this worlds past they could not conceive what sat within the same walls of them. To say I was bored was an understatement but I knew it was not normal for someone who was pretending to be seventeen to not be in school so I sat through the days of tedium not that my nights were any better I was old and tired but still I yearned for excitement be careful what you wish for. I froze as two beautiful creatures entered the class room they handed their slips to the teachers and looked up my eyes met the males first my body was frozen but my mind whirled._ Vampires_! My mind hissed it took me longer than it should have to see the colour of their eyes and relax I realised my fist was clenched and immediately flattened.

"We have a problem the girl at the back knows what we are" He hissed my eyebrows raised could he hear my thoughts how our eyes met again shock filled his face. _Can you hear me?_ He nodded very slowly it had been so long since I had met a mind reader

"Not possible" I hissed through clench teeth, only two seconds had passed since our eyes had met and they were slowly making their way to the seats next to me on the long bench it seemed to take an age for them to reach me how I longed for the humans in the room to leave the male sat at the end the female between us the way their bodies were pulled to one another in a way only a soul mate could be I tried to focus.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen this is my Girlfriend Bella" he said politely trying to conceal the emotions on his face curiosity mixed with panic and alarm I smiled back at them trying to think clearly this didn't have to change anything I had lived around vampires before and then something deeper in me awoke a yearning not to be alone I quickly pushed that thought away

"Iris Night" I introduced myself a shortening of my real name

"It seems we are going to need to talk" Edward spoke i nodded in answer _Yes we are_ I added in my mind


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of twilight I would like to hear your thoughts I promise some twists and turns in the story **

The time seemed to go even slower like every second had tripled I stared at where the teacher stood pointing at the bored I could barely even remember what class we were in if not for the diagram of the females reproductive organs I would be none the wiser to what the teacher was teaching. I tapped my fingers on the desk impatiently. I was aware of the vampires watching I tried to keep my mind clear reciting old languages in my mind I would have to find the spell that would block the reader from my mind my thoughts were private and there was no way I was going to let him in for any length of time. When the bell rang it made me jump slightly I had been so focused on keeping the vampire out that I had completely blocked out the world around me movement all around me forced me to move, my movement felt wrong forced and I could still feel them watching me. As I stood I debated the next class could I sit through more by the time I was fully decided I had made the decision to leave it's not as if I would miss anything the next was history which I despised it took all my control not to stand up and scream at them for teaching such lies and I knew that my control was already stretched I had not felt this on edge in so long what was happening to me?

**Edwards POV**

I had been smiling at Bella she was talking about her hunt with Nessie from the night before and I couldn't help but smile it had been five years since she had been turned and I still couldn't help but be filled with awe at how she had taken to this life Nessie was still annoyed that she was having to go to middle school although we had explained that it was only for a year she would soon be fully grown and be able to repeat high school as much as she liked and there was a spark of sadness as I realised that I pushed it away as fast as I could she would always be my little girl no matter what. I handed my slip to the teacher as did Bella we looked up my eyes met a pair of blue and green eyes

_Vampires! _Her mind shouted I was almost pushed back by the force

"We have a problem the girl in the back knows what we are" I spoke in my lowest voice no human ear could hear even if they were standing next to me, I saw the girls eyebrows raise

_Can you hear me? _Through shock I nodded the action slow and deliberate what was this girl? she wasn't human at least not a human I had ever come across

"Not possible" I heard her hiss, we walked as slowly as possible to the long desk and sat down Bella sat in the middle and I introduced us and she replied her name I was surprised by the length of her full name I understood the shortening after that she sat staring forward her mind a blur she was thinking in some language I didn't recognise and I wondered what was she hiding.

**Iris Pov**

As I got outside I was pulled in two different directions, part of me wanted to go to my car to drive from this place away from them the other wanted to go back and face them to force them to leave as I thought about it I shivered would I really force them to leave could I? I didn't even realise I was walking to my car my mind refusing point blank to get rid of them it didn't take me long to figure out why I wouldn't make them leave even as I tried not to think about it I could feel it loneliness.

"Damn it!" I smacked my hand against the steering wheel I heard a crack and hissed glaring at it. It was lucky the roads were clear my mind was so full and un focused that I may have actually had an accident I pulled up outside my little cottage it was one of the oldest houses in the town and I had called it home many times over the years. I couldn't understand why I was so angry was it really all because of my own loneliness seeing the two of them together? I pondered this as I paced my living room I jumped as the phone rang I knew already who it was before I answered it. "Hello!" I growled

"Hello is that Iris Night?" The voice was not that of Edward or Bella but clearly was that of a vampire

"Yes?" I calmed my voice I saw the clock then and was shocked had I really been pacing for sevral hours

"Hello My name is Carlisle Cullen my son Edward told me about and I would like to invite you to meet my family." I was confused why had he referred to Edward as his son.

"Family? exactly how many of there are you?" I asked I could almost hear him stifle a chuckle.

"Well maybe this is something we can discuss in person?" I debated this and decided it was defiantly something that I needed to see for myself.

"Very well." I answered and he gave me their address I smiled I knew the area well and wondered what they had done to the old wreck of a house that stood there.

I stood outside the house I was slightly amazed at how it had changed the last time I had seen it, it had been nothing more than a few bricks and some wood now it stood graceful in the clearing like it had always looked that way the porch reached around to the sides the large wooden door was set into a surrounding of stained glass I had frozen without realising it. The door opened and a male Vampire stood he smiled softly he golden eyes offset by his blonde hair he was out of his time. I shook my head slightly and took the steps onto the porch.

"Iris?" I immediately recognised his voice

"Carlisle?" He nodded in response I made sure I was prepared to run although I had met those who only drank animal blood they were rarely tolerated too different for some.

"Please come in" He stood aside as I reached him I froze just inside the door once more and although partly because of the inside of the house it was the occupants that had frozen me to the spot Carlisle ignored my hesitation and walked past me he left the door open which I was grateful I would not want to damage this house if I decided to run I counted over and over there were definitely 9 pairs of golden eyes how was this possible. "This is my wife Esme," He introduced the woman who had been standing by the archway to what looked like a living room was that a couch? Why did they need a couch? I smiled at Esme and she smiled softly back. I was only slightly aware as he introduced the other vampires three sets of couples Emmet and Rosalie, he was incredibly large another thing that shocked me, next there was Alice and Jasper Alice was small but seemed to radiate with energy she seemed to be having a hard time standing in one place her mate Jasper was smaller than the male Emmet but to me was so much more imposing the scars that covered him told a story that I knew only too well next were Bella and Edward I smiled as softly as I could I was sure it came out as a grimace and the last set of eyes met mine I was drawn in immediately pulling myself back his name was Adam I could tell he was new to this way of life the way he held himself was more rigid as if he was expecting my scent to cause him to pounce I smiled lightly at him.

"Nice to meet you all" I think I added in my mind the urge to run was getting overpowering "I live what you have done with place." I said trying to think of what to say I saw Esme smile my comment pleased her had she been the one to do up the old wreck?

"So you know what we are?" Edward spoke finally I looked at him I wondered if I should roll my eyes at him but immediately stopped myself

"Yes" I answered simply

"May I ask how you came to know this?" Carlisle asked I looked at him

"I…" _What the hell am I doing?_ My brain hissed everything all the reasons why I had excluded myself came flooding back I had to go I had to leave "I can't do this" I was out the door before anyone could answer and I didn't know where I was going.

EPOV

My entire family looked at me as the girl turned and ran from the house all I had got from her mind was the question

_What the hell am I doing?_ Then images had flashed so fast I was unable to catch them

_She was scared_ I looked at jasper and nodded but what of? Had she been scared of us? I didn't think so

"Well we can not force her into speaking I think the best thing we can do is leave her be and keep an ear out to make sure she doesn't tell anyone if she does we will leave." Carlisle said always the voice of reason we all nodded but I was sure the girl had no intentions of telling anyone I could easily hear Carlisle's curiosity he was wondering how the girl had come to know about what we were


End file.
